the tale of Kenny McCormick, chapter 1
by CuteMina
Summary: I was planning this because I really would love to write about Kenny one time, this is a story about Kenny his thoughts, his actions and in the first chapter, the first time he realizes he can't die, I will make chapter 2 as soon as possible, enjoy.


The tale of Kenny McCormick.

By CuteMina

chapter 1: first schoolday.

_Slowly the area became lighter and lighter each second. Slowly I saw the lamp above my head where I sleep . I tried to wake up out my dreams and realizing what day it was today. After a view seconds I realized it was monday morning. It was also my first day for the 3th grade. I don't really know what I should expect. _

_I heared from students at school that you have to learn more and that sort of shit. The good thing at least is that I'm in the same grade as my best friends this year, Stan and Kyle... oh... and Cartman. Well, to be honest. I don't really know if I want to consider Cartman as one of my friends. _

_He's kind of a douche bag. He always insults me because I'm poor. Well at least my mom doesn't stand on the cover of the __Crack Whore magazine. I stept out __my bed, walked to my wardrobe, picked out my orange parka, put it on and after that I walked out my room in hope I can have at least a breakfast this time. Some people are wondering why I always wear my parka that covers my face. There is actually nothing to wonder about. I just really like my parka, it keeps me warm since south park always is snowy and since my family is poor they can't afford something better._

_I walked to the living room ( or what you at least could expect from it) and to my surprise I saw there was no breakfast at the table. My brother Kevin did sat around the table, but looked sad down._

_I asked him:'' what's going on? Where is the breakfast.'' _

_'' mom and dad didn't prepare it, I think they are still sleeping.''_

_'' aah god damnit!'' _

_angrily I walked to my parents bedroom and saw them both sleeping. I pulled on the blankets in hope that will wake them up. My mother was still asleep but my father looked at my still with his eyes sort of closed. _

_'' Kenny? What's wrong?''_

_'' what the fuck are you doing?''_

_'' where are you talking about son?''_

_'' why are you fucking sleeping in your fucking bed while you should at least come up with a breakfast!'' _

_'' ugh... listen Kenny, we had a touch night tonight, can't you prepare it yourself?''_

_'' that's because you were fucking drunk all the time yesterday!''_

_'' just make your own breakfast Kenny...''_

_'' I'm 8 years old! How am I supposed to do that sort of shit?''_

_'' take a poptart, do it in the toaster and wait a view seconds'' _

_'' BUT... mmm.. maybe I can do that...'' _

_I walked out my parents bedroom, I looked for some poptarts and tried to do them in the toaster._

_After a view minutes to poptart popped out, I quickly picked it and while realized I will be late for the bus if I don't hurry, I run out the door while eating it._

_I already finished my poptart when I came to the bus stop where my friends Stan,Kyle and Cartman all stood_

_. I walked to the bus stop and simply just said as usual._

_'' hi guys, what's going on?'' _

_'' oh, hey Kenny.'' Stan respond._

_Right after that, the bus came to pick us up._

_Stan, Kyle, Cartman and me all walked into the schoolbus. Inside the bus I already saw all the children I remember back in the 2__nd__ grade. Butters, token, Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Kevin, Bebe, Tweek, bradley, and some more._

_Stan and Kyle sat in the backseat, Cartman sat alone in the front and I decided to sit next to Butters._

_'' oh, h-hey Kenny'' _

_''Hi Butters.'' while I waved at him._

_'' do you find it creepy, I sure do find it.''_

_'' what?''_

_'' the 3__rd__ grade, some people said that... if you don't behave in the class, they gonna hang you up on the wall like a painting... and... you only get down when the teachers decide to.'' _

_I was quiet for a while and thought by myself.. what..the fuck. _

_'' do you seriously believe that shit Butters'' I said Tired._

_'' wwweell sure.. why would the 4__th__ graders lie about that?''_

_'' because they are fucking 4__th__ graders and wanna scare the hell out of you!''_

_'' t...they do?''_

_'' sure they do you dumbass! Why would the teachers hang you up if you don't behave.'' _

_Butters looked nervous at me and was thinking for a view seconds._

_'' because... because the teacher is a fag?''_

_'' ugh..'' I leaned at chair back and I knew I would never let Butters know how stupid he can be sometimes._

_The schoolbus stopped at the school and everybody stepped out of it. I ended up walking behind Stan and Kyle who were talking with me about the 3__rd__ grade. I don't understand why everyone acts so difficult about it. It's just a new grade with a higher level and another teacher who seem to take this job as a teacher to let us lead._

_I didn't wanted to waste anymore time so I immediately walked to my new class. Some other kids were already sitting in the class. Cartman seem to have following me. _

_I sat on a desk somewhere in the mid, Cartman sat next to me. Later Stan and Kyle also sat somewhere close to Cartman and me. _

_'' hey Kyle, do you know if Wendy will be in this class again?'' Stan asked on Kyle._

_'' ofcourse dude, unless she has to do the 2__nd__ grade again.''_

_'' phew''_

_'' hehe, Stan wants his girlfriend in the same class.'' Cartman said while laughing._

_'' she is not my girlfriend fatass!'' _

_I started to laugh._

_'' I'm not fat... I have big bones! I tell you... if I grow up later.. I will even be thinner then all of you.''_

_while laughing I said:'' or so fat that you break a record for biggest ass in the universe.''_

_Stan and Kyle both started to laugh aswell._

_'' hey! I...'' but before Cartman could say something the door got closed and a teacher walked in the classroom. _

_'' okay children, lets take our seat. For those who don't know me. My name is Mr Garrison, and this is my teaching-assistant: mr Hat.''_

_he shut down his mouth but if you looked closely you saw his lips move a little bit._

_'' hello children, my name is Mr Hat, I'm sure we will all have a great year this year.''_

_'' FAG!'' Cartman screamed throughout the entire class. All the children in the class including me all started to laugh. _

_'' haha, very funny, we will see who is the biggest fag here boy.'' Mr Garrison looked angrily at Cartman, Cartman knowing he would only enjoy the fact he can bring the teacher on his nerves._

_'' okay, I'm not familiar with any of you so if I say you name, you just raise your hand._

_Wendy Testaburger?''_

_'' here sir.''_

_''okay, Craig Tucker?''_

_'' here.''_

_'' Bradley Biggle?''_

_'' Here.''_

_'' Eric Cartman''_

_Cartman raised his hand but didn't say anything._

_'' aha, so your name is Eric Cartman huh? Okay then, Stan Marsh?''_

_''here''_

_'' Clyde Donovans?''_

_''here''_

_and so, he was busy with calling all the names for the next 5 minutes. After he said all our names and everyone bravely raised their hands. Garrison started with math problems. It was pretty boring but at least class hurried up. Before I knew the bell was ringing and we had recess. We all ran outside while it was snowing. _

_'' hey, lets make a snowman.'' Stan suggested._

_'' yeah, good idea.'' Kyle responded. _

_We all looked a nice place in the snow and we started to make 3 body pieces from the snowman. In the end we were so busy we all forgot what was all around us. _

_Cartman was after a while done with the huge underpart of the snowman, it was even bigger then himself, Stan and kyle both were busy with the mid peace while I poorly did the head. I was about to plan to put the head on the snowman, only the snowman was bigger then me so I had to stand on my toes and hope I will get there if I wanted to put the head on the top. When I almost got it, I heard people screaming: ''LOOK OUT!'' _

_Cartman, Stan and Kyle all already run away. I looked around while keeping the huge snowball above me, one of the schoolbuses was riding right on me, and it looked like it started to run harder and harder any second. Quickly realizing the situation.. I let the head fall on the ground, and tried to run away while screaming. But it was to late, suddenly I flet a huge pain throughout my intire body, It fucking hurted so badly I don't know how long I could keep it on._

_My conscious was there for a view second to hear Stan scream: ''OMG! They killed Kenny!'' _

_I saw a white light, it became lighter and lighter every second. In the end it was so light I only saw the white, it became darker again and when I tried to focus better I saw for my big surprise the ceiling of my room, the same lamp I stared at before. I sat right up in my bed. And looked around. I checked my body, everything seems to be fine. Was it all just a dream? Did I dreamed that I went for the first time to the 3__rd__ grade, and got driven over by a schoolbus? I stood up at my bed, I was so confused I didn't even toke to the time to take on my parka. In my underwear I walked through the house, my parents and my brother all sat around the table eating bread with peanut butter on it. My eyes suddenly focused on the old clock that hang on the wall, but was expensive enough to see which day it was. It was tuesday. But how is that possible? Did I sleep the intire monday or something? Or was it real? But how is that possible? I fucking died, I even felt it how it was to be droven by a bus. I walked to my parents and asked them:'' mom, dad, did I went to school yesterday?''_

_my mom respond: you sure did Kenny, you... didn't really thought 3__rd__ grade was that special and you played with your friends afterwards.''_

_'' I even remember you woke me up yesterday to make breakfast for you.''_

_but that even made me more confused, so I wasn't dreaming that I went to school yesterday. But how come? I died yesterday..._


End file.
